1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a discharge circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
During a power-on operation of a computer, a voltage creep may be generated when a system voltage is output later than a stand-by voltage. A resistor may be used to discharge the voltage creep. However, the resistor is still working when the computer is powered on, which wastes energy.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.